Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to setting a clock time, and more specifically to setting the clock time for a user to a time different than the actual time.
Related Art
Watches, clocks, and the like keep track of the passage of time, indicating hours, minutes, and sometimes seconds, typically by hands or by displayed figures. Many users may set the time of the clock ahead by a known amount in an attempt to deceive themselves into thinking the time is actually later than it really is. This technique, however, is often ineffective because the person knows exactly how much time has been added to the clock. In that case, the advanced time that is displayed does nothing to change the person's behavior.
Accordingly, a need still exists for systems and methods that provide an adjusted time to make a user behave in a certain way.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.